


No. 3 “It’s three in the morning” prompt

by TheWeepingWillowWrites



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT 2017, Stephen King’s It
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingWillowWrites/pseuds/TheWeepingWillowWrites
Summary: Richie’s a Sad Boyo ™ but it ends with him happy.





	No. 3 “It’s three in the morning” prompt

Richie hoisted himself up onto Eddie’s windowsill, tapping his nail against the cold glass. “What the fuck am I doing,” he whispered to himself.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should just turn around and follow plan B of avoiding all his friends.

“R-Richie what the fuck, it’s three in the morning,” Eddie hissed sleepily, rubbing his eyes and trying to flatten down his hair, (which Richie thought was adorable).

“Sorry I just- argh,” The tip of Richie’s trainer caught the edge of the window causing him to trip and fall face first onto the incredibly clean carpeted floor:

“Richie you fucking idiot your clothes better be clean or I’ll physically kick you out!”

“It’s alright I’m fine. And clean,” answered Richie holding his hands up to protest his innocence.

“What are you even doing here?”

Shit. He really hadn’t thought this through.

“I-uh. Um-“

“Oh my god spit it out.”

“No it’s fine I- this was a bad idea.”

“Rich. What is it?”

“I don’t know I mean I didn’t think this through I just feel like shit and my first thought was to come to you I dunno why I’m annoying I’ll go sorry. Fuck my impulsive brain. Fuck me,” Richie rambled so quickly it too Eddie a a few seconds to figure out what he had just said.

“Wait don’t go. It’s fine plus it’s cold outside you’ll probably get sick and I’m not gonna sit around at the quarry with you and everyone else tomorrow if you’re sick.”

“What happened?,” said Eddie quietly.

“Nothing I just - I dunno. What am I even doing here? I just feel….like such a-a piece of shit-“

“You are.”

“Oh shut up I’m trying to be all honest and sensitive here. I don’t even know how I feel. My brain just decided that I should come here.”

“Sooo what do you want me to do.”

“I dunno just like…talk? Act normal, reassure me that I’m not a big fucking burden on everyone’s life.”

“You really feel like that?”

“Uh yeah? I thought it was just a fact you know. I’m Richie, the annoying kid no one likes,” Richie said as casually as someone describing the weather.

“You know when I call you those things I don’t mean it right?”

“Well-yeah but um also no.”

“Yeah, Richies I know exactly what you mean, Eddie replied sarcastically.

“Ugh I don’t know how to explain it! It’s like, when all you guys say that you’re just messing around but deep down you know it’s true.”

“Oh.”

Eddie was taken aback. I mean Richie was the most outspoken out of all the Losers

“Is this-is this my fault? For calling you that.”

“No no it’s not you. I’m a problem not you.”

“Richie, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Good one Eds.”

“It’s not a joke I’m fucking serious, Richie. The fact that you feel like that is so weird considering who you are,” Eddie said, starting to get slightly frustrated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well I mean you have such a loud personality. I’d never think of you as being insecure. Heck, that should be me!”

“Pfft no it shouldn’t you’re practically perfect.”

“W-what.

“Shit,” whispered Richie, blushing furiously.

Eddie just sat there trying to work out the atmosphere, what was happening, what he should say next.

“Uh. I’m not?,” he said finally breaking the silence

“I just fucked everything up didn’t I?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well do you think it’s weird or stupid or what just say something.

“I think it’s…..nice,” Eddie responded looking at the ground, not daring to make eye contact.

“Nice as in…..”

“Shit I don’t know! I’m just..confused.”

Richie took a deep breath. Well I can’t mess this up anymore than I already have so

“Fuck it,” he exclaimed, pulling Eddie forward and giving him a chaste kiss.

Eddie was dumbfounded. Did Richie fucking Tozier, who always talks about hot girls and how he doesn’t give a shit about romance just kiss him.

“I’ll go now,” said Richie feeling even worse now than he did when he face planted onto the scratchy carpeted floor of Eddie’s room.

“No wait. Don’t. Um did that just-just happen?”

“Um yeah I assume you hated it that’s why I’m leaving. Did you not get that?”

“No I-I didn’t. Didn’t hate it. It was….good.”

Richie’s whole body lit up with joy.

“See you tomorrow Eddie Spaghetti,” he said smirking.

“You’re actually leaving? Oh fuck you Tozier!”


End file.
